


Daylight Savings

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Calming down, Cuddles, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: Abed is upset because it's daylight savings again, Troy is doing everything he can to calm him down while trying to hide fact that he's head over heels in love with him.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Daylight Savings

“I hate this, it doesn’t make sense!” Abed whined, staring in horror as a man from maintenance changed the clocks.

“I know buddy, but let’s not think about it, okay? We can watch a movie?” Troy suggested while combing his fingers through Abed’s soft curls.

A whine arose from his throat causing Troy to flinch and furrow his eyebrows.

“Hey, it’s okay, just breathe, we’ll be okay. What do you want to watch? Cougar Town?” Troy offered, trying to distract him from the clocks.

Abed tilted his head, his worried gaze meeting Troy’s loving one, and he slowly nodded.

“I’m s-sorry.” Abed croaked.

Troy simply laced his fingers with Abed’s and flashed him a soft smile, hoping his eyes could convey the sense of safety and security he was desperate for Abed to understand.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, I’ll always be here.” Troy whispered, rubbing his thumb over Abed's knuckles. 

Though it may not have looked like it from the outside, Troy was far from fine. He’d just recently discovered that he was absolutely head over heels in love with Abed and that he’d do anything to be able to lean forward and cover Abed’s face in gentle kisses. But he couldn’t do that, they were friends, and friends don’t kiss each other. 

Abed mouthed the words “ _ thank you _ ” and gripped Troy’s hand tighter. 

“What do you say we blow off class and go home?” Troy grinned.

“I like that idea,” Abed whispered, returning Troy’s soft smile.

They left the school and walked back to Apartment 303. Troy dropped his bag and sat down on the couch as Abed sat beside him and curled up into his side. Troy’s cheeks flushed red when Abed nuzzled closer to him.

“Cougar Town?” Troy breathed, not wanting to startle Abed away from him.

“Yes.” Abed hummed.

Troy turned on the TV and found the episode that he knew was Abed’s favourite. He set the remote down and draped his arm over Abed’s shoulders.

Abed leaned closer into Troy’s neck. “I love this part.”

“Me too!” Troy said a little too quickly.

Troy was definitely not paying attention to the TV because he and Abed were cuddling, Abed was nuzzled into his side and Troy’s arm was around his shoulders, and he couldn’t breathe but maybe that was okay if it meant that Abed would stay there, next to Troy, for just a little bit longer. Abed’s breath was slow and much more calm compared to the way it was earlier. If Abed never felt the same, maybe things would be okay, as long as they could do this more often. A couple of episodes played, but Abed remained silent. Troy’s fingers combed through Abed’s hair, gently massaging his scalp.

”I love you.” Abed mumbled. 

Troy sucked in a breath. It took him a while to process what Abed had just said and when he did, it felt like his soul had left his body. When he looked down, Abed’s eyes were closed, head resting in Troy’s lap, but smiling ever so slightly. 

Even though Abed was asleep and could have been dreaming of anything else right now, Troy took a chance, hoping that Abed would hear him and feel the same way. “I love you too, Abed. More than anything.”

It hurt to think about someone else having Abed like this, curled up snoring in their lap, their fingers intertwined with his. Right now he was Troy’s, and Troy was his. Or, at least it felt like it. Troy knew deep down Abed could bring someone home any day, someone he’s in love with, someone who would look at Abed the same way Troy looked at him. Someone who would get to touch his hair, kiss all over his face, and fall asleep in his arms. And Troy would be left alone and heartbroken, unable to fall for anyone else because he would still be so in love with his best friend. Always will be.

Abed was so pretty right now, his cheeks flushed slightly pink, his lips parted, hair falling in waves on his forehead. Troy would give anything to lean down and kiss him. His lips looked so soft. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Troy whispered. “I love you Abed, fuck, I’m so in love with you.”

Abed remained asleep. Of course, he couldn’t hear him. A part of Troy wanted Abed to hear him, but all of Troy wanted Abed to open his eyes and kiss him. Kiss him in the way Troy had only dreamt about, with the same passion that Troy had been secretly feeling for years. 

Tears welled up in Troy’s eyes, a few escaped and dripped down his face. 

Why did he have to feel like this? Why did he have to fall for his best friend? Troy let out an accidental whimper as more tears ran down his cheeks.

Abed’s eyes open and his face filled with worry.

“Troy?” Abed mumbled.

Troy nodded, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes.

Abed looked up at Troy, eyes filled with so much undeserving love. Troy’s heart beat a little bit faster, knowing that that kind of love would never be in the way he wanted it to be. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I’m just being stupid.” He whispered.

Abed sat up and wrapped his arms around Troy’s neck, burying his face in his shoulder.

“You aren’t stupid, you’re perfect.” He said. 

Abed had no idea how much those words meant to Troy. He wrapped his arms tighter around Abed and sobbed.

“I’m a fucking mess.” Troy cried.

Abed pulled back and looked at Troy, a hand on his cheek as he gently wiped the tears away with his thumb. 

“You’re not a mess, even if you were, you’d be my mess,” Abed smiled.

His gaze was so gentle and caring as always. Abed’s eyes were always something that made Troy’s heart flutter. 

“I’m in love with someone, it’s d-driving me insane.” Troy whimpered.

“I know the feeling, being in love sucks, especially when you know that person would probably never feel the same,” Abed said sadly.

“It sucks! I can’t stop thinking about them with someone else, someone who would get to wake up with them every day, someone who would get to kiss their soft lips and touch their hair. He’s so fucking pretty, I’d die to call him mine.” Troy looked at Abed and then looked away, his head shaking in shame.

Abed tilted Troy’s head, bringing his eyes to meet his gaze. 

“It’s you, Troy. I’m in love with you.”

Troy choked on air.

“W-What?” He stuttered.

“Oh no, I didn’t interpret that wrong did I? Did you not mean me?” Abed frantically asked.

“Oh no, no, no, I absolutely meant you. You’re stunning Abed.” Troy widened his eyes. “I just didn’t think you liked me back--would ever like me back.”

“Why would I not?” Abed’s hand caressed his cheek, his other hand tracing circles on Troy’s wrist. “You’re everything,” Abed whispered before leaning in and pressing his lips against Troy’s. 

Troy let out a surprised squeak before kissing Abed back. 

It was happening, everything he had ever wanted was finally his. Abed is his, Abed is kissing him. Abed is in love with him too.

**Author's Note:**

> comment + Kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
